Blackout: The survival Story of Colin Mackenzie
by SSGTColinMackinzie
Summary: Makarov now launches an all out assault on the capital of the Philippines, Manila. With the MILF on his side, Mackenzie is now up once again on a fight for faith, hope and love.


Disclaimer: I do not own the following locations or even know who the characters are shown on the story. Dead or alive, fiction or nonfiction, I still don't own them…

Blackout: The survival story of Colin Mackenzie

Prolouge:

Makarov now moves his operations to the Philippines in partnership with the Moro Islamic Liberation Front or the MILF; he deals with them and provides weapons for them. They also planned attacks and they first started an all out attack on the capital of the Philippines, Manila.

"So we shall begin the onslaught on this place?" Makarov asks

"Of course makarov, we rebels are in the fight too for freedom…" The MILF commander Al casaba ishkabar answers.

"This one is perfect as a gift for the president of the Philippines…" Makarov answers back

And so they are all ready for the incoming onslaught of the place…

February 21, 2010

4:35 AM

Caloocan City, Manila

CPT. Colin H. Mackenzie

In the headlines of the news shown on TV: 100 Helicopters flying to Manila as of 1:35 AM

"So this is how it happens...the military is now up for a defense on that warning from Makarov" Mackenzie said.

After taking a bath, he once went out, wore his USTHS uniform and wears his watch to switch himself as his opposite.

He gets his bags and electricity tool sets and waves good bye to his family.

He drove his black R35 Spec V down the lanes of Manila to arrive on UST on time, and then an unexpected text message came from Mackenzie's iPhone.

"u WiLl aLl PrEvAiL…" Said on the text message.

He ran his phone tracker application on his iPhone and while on a stop at Tayuman, he got a shot of the sender, it was Vladmir Makarov.

"For the love of Christ, what the hell does this message mean?" He asks himself.

So he continues to drive and reach his location, the University of Santo Tomas High School.

6:03 AM

University of Santo Tomas, Manila

He hides his car on the parking lot in front of the UST Hospital. He locks the car and hides the keys on his pocket. And then he walks down the place to reach the High School building.

After reaching the High School building…

"Rafael…" Irish called him.

"San juan… so good you are here…" Rafael answered back.

"Argh…" Irish felt irritated on what Rafael said.

So she ignores Mackenzie and he went up…since the guard knows his secret identity and let him in…

After an hour, the Filipino class starts, then after 30 minutes, TLE class starts. After an hour, recess time starts.

During Mackenzie way down the canteen, he and his friends, Vasquez, Macapagal and Segui went to the canteen to find a table for them to eat. Mackenzie wasn't on the mood to eat.

"So Rafael, why aren't you eating?" Vasquez asks.

"Bad trip on irish eh?" Macapagal asked

"As usual…" Segui answers

"Would you guys shut up? I'm in a pretty emotional break down today" Mackenzie argued with the three.

"Ok ok slow down…" Vasquez calms Rafael.

So the four gentlemen went up but suddenly, he hears a rocket launcher fired on a distance and heats the canteen, killing the canteen personel inside.

"GOD DAMNS A TERRORIST ATTACK!!!!" Vasquez shouts in vain.

"SEGUI, VASQUEZ, RAFAEL, LETS HIDE!!!!" Macapagal shouts…

"Not if I can help it…" Mackenzie said.

So he used his watch and switched to his real look as Colin Mackenzie on a USMC marine uniform. He pulls out his M4 and fires at the incoming Terrorists.

"A GUN FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST" He shouts.

5 USMC soldiers came in and defend the students. They came from the helicopter backups on the Clark Air field in Pampanga since they were apprehending the Helicopters that were deployed on the Mindanao.

"MACKENZIE! KEEP ON SHOOTING" A marine shouts

So they kept on shooting against the soldiers when suddenly, Mackenzie got ran out of ammo.

"WANKER" Mackenzie shouts.

"He hides on a distance and reloads his M4, then terrorists also came in the canteen to kill the students, Mackenzie pulled out his USP. 45 and shoots at the terrorists, all in a headshot. He comes back to the area of action when suddenly, he sees Dominic holding Jane's hand.

"What the hell did he do to irish? Dumped her?" Mackenzie asks

So he went up to the 3rd floor to get irish. He sees irish, crying since she was pointed by a gun of an terrorist.

"Let her go!" He shouts at the terrorist.

"And who are you to tell that?"

He switches to his normal USTHS look and Irish was shocked at what she saw. Mackenzie shoots his M4 at the terrorists head and he dropped dead.

"Rafael…" Irish was shocked.

"No time to have romantic bits, I'm escorting you to safety on an Evacuation Copter…"

So the two ran down to the first floor, holding hands during that run, the two suddenly stopped in a corner of the first floor as exchange of shots were in place between the USMC and the Terrorists.

"Rafael…i…i…don't know you were Mackenzie…" Irish said

"Yeah…now you also know my identity…" Mackenzie answered back.

"Why, who also knows your identity?" She asks

"Delos reyes…" He answers

"Bea?"

"Yes…" Mackenzie answers back.

"Oh…" Irish became a little bit sad.

"There's no need to be sad, right now, Im fighting for our lives Irish, im here to save you and…to love you…" Mackenzie said.

"Rafael? But…"

Then Mackenzie kisses Irish on the lips and says "Call me Mackenzie now…"

"Mackenzie…i…love you…"

"And I love you too Irish…" Mackenzie answers.

So the two got out of the corner and Mackenzie shoots his M4 against them. He says "Hold on…" To irish as they run outside of the HS building and find for the helicopter. They found it and Mackenzie escorts Irish to the copter.

"Mackenzie…"

"Yes Irish?" Mackenzie asks

"Promise to remember me while I'm gone…" She said.

"I promise that…" He said

"I love you…" Irish said.

"I love you too" Mackenzie answers.

The helicopter closes its doors and Mackenzie gets his full confidence back on. He also sees valdemoro escort Delos reyes on the Evacuation copter.

"Nice one valdemoro!" He shouts…

"We are duos now!" Valdemoro and Delos Reyes shouts.

"Good luck on your monthsary…!" Mackenzie shouts

So the action now starts for the sake of his country, Irish and his friends…

Sacrifice is now in place…we are all ready for what is going on…this is…

Blackout: The Survival story of Colin Mackenzie


End file.
